


My Girl

by Rebeliz



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	My Girl

…

A small gasp could be heard in the dark room, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight drifting in through the lone small window on the wall. 

“You have to be quiet,” Raelle whispered against Scylla’s ear. It was clear by the tone of her voice that she was amused and Scylla had to swallow down a whimper, if only to be able to hold onto the idea that she wasn’t absolutely being reduced to a needy mess under the hands of her very skillful girlfriend. Her younger skillful girlfriend. 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” she said as she opened her eyes and Raelle’s hand stilled under her shirt, where she’d been previously pinching her nipples and kneading her breasts in all the right ways. 

Raelle’s eyes were dark with desire and Scylla was having trouble breathing. They should have gone back to her room, where they could be alone and loud, and there were no roommates two feet away sleeping soundly in their beds. 

Goddess! If Abigail heard them, Scylla would never hear the end of it. 

Raelle was grinning now, the hand that was on Scylla’s breast began to descend down her body, fingers barely grazing the sensitive skin of her belly before that same hand pushed past Scylla’s shorts and underwear and dipped lower. 

“It seems like you’re enjoying it too,” Raelle commented when her fingers slipped easily down Scylla’s folds. 

Scylla closed her eyes, her hands gripping Raelle’s arms as she bit her lips and tried to keep quiet, which was proving difficult because Raelle knew her body too well by now. 

“I mean, you’re just so wet.” Raelle said against her ear, her voice sounding like liquid sex and Scylla was squirming under her.

Raelle wasn’t even doing much, her fingers were just barely there, pressing lightly on Scylla’s clit and occasionally rounding the small bundle of nerves and it was driving Scylla crazy. 

“Too bad we have to stop,” Raelle said and Scylla opened her eyes. Goddess! Raelle looked so good, control suited her in a way that Scylla found fascinating and extremely hot. 

“No, no.” She gripped Raelle’s hand when the girl went to pull away and Raelle grinned. Ugh! She was enjoying this too much and Scylla was too turned on to care if she was about to beg. 

“They’ll hear,” Raelle said as she kissed Scylla’s neck and rounded her clit again, adding more pressure with her fingers, making Scylla’s hips jump up. 

“ _Please keep going, I promise I’ll be quiet. They won't even know your fingers are in me, I promise_.”

Ralle kissed her then, languid and deep, and Scylla wrapped her arms around her shoulders tight when Raelle finally let her fingers slipped inside of her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Raelle said as she panted against Scylla’s cheek and thrusted her fingers inside of her. 

“Please,” Scylla begged and she wasn’t even sure why she was still begging. She was already getting what she wanted, she already felt full, she was about to cum and Raelle was still grinning. 

“Please, please.” She was almost there, almost there and Raelle’s lips were kissing that spot behind her ear that always made her shudder. 

“I got you,” Raelle assured her before she pressed her thumb against her clit, her fingers still thrusting in and out of her and Scylla gasped as she came with a shuddering breath. 

“That’s it,” Raelle cooed softly, her lips kissing - kissing... “- _my girl_.”

Scylla smiled and turning her face she kissed Raelle hard and as long as she needed to. Raelle always said that when Scylla came in her arms and there was something about the way she said it that made Scylla swell with affection… and something else that she couldn’t quite name. 

…

It was such a long morning for Scylla. It was the kind of morning that made her wish that she could stay in bed and forget about everything for just a little while. Sometimes working so close to death made her wish for something different, something shinier. 

When Scylla walked inside her room to find Raelle laying on her bed, waiting for her, her mood instantly picked up though. 

“I thought you had training,” she said as she closed the door behind her. “I was afraid I wasn’t gonna see you today.”

She was smiling when she joined Raelle on her bed and immediately kissed her smiling lips. 

“Anacostia gave us the afternoon off,” Raelle said as she pinned Scylla against the mattress. “Hi.” She grinned widely before kissing her again.

“Hi.” Scylla smiled back and kissed back in earnest. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as they deepened the kiss, her legs parting to accomodate Raelle’s hips. 

“How was your morning?” Raelle asked as she pulled back with one last soft peck on Scylla’s lips. 

“Stressing,” Scylla answered and Raelle kissed her chin, a pretty smile on her lips as she intertwined their fingers together and brought Scylla’s hand up to press a soft kiss in the back of her hand. 

“You want me to help you with that?” She asked, her tone dropping lower and a grin on her lips that Scylla had come to know very well. 

“What do you have in mind?” She asked, knowing full well what Raelle meant but still wanting to hear it. 

“Some of this,” Raelle said as she leaned forward and kissed her again, deeper this time. 

It always took Scylla off guard, to be in this position, to be the one at mercy. 

“And some of this,” Raelle continued as she slipped her hand under Scylla’s shirt to grip at her waist while she thrusted her hips forward.

Scylla moaned when delicious friction was created with Raelle’s thrust, and Raelle -of course- grinned that ridiculously attractive grin that always made Scylla blush. 

“I hate how good you are at this,” she said and Raelle was smiling as she kissed her neck and pushed Scylla’s shirt upwards, revealing her belly and then her bra clad breasts. 

“No way you do,” Raelle had the nerve to laugh and Scylla blushed harder. “I think you like it,” she continued as she leaned down to press her lips just under Scylla’s breasts. 

She grabbed a hold of Raelle’s hair and fisted it before pulling her girlfriend upwards to kiss her needly. She could not believe how worked up she already was. 

“Just kiss me,” she said as she pulled at Raelle’s shirt. But Raelle denied her as she sat up and took off her shirt before returning to Scylla. 

“Here?” She asked as she lowered herself and touched Scylla’s belly. Scylla was shuddering and holding eye contact when Raelle pressed her lips just below her bellybutton. 

Without another word Raelle undid her pants and Scylla just watched it happen. Soon she was completely undressed and Raelle was looking at her as if this was the first time that she was seeing her naked, which was nice and made Scylla feel all sorts of feelings. 

“Are you ready for me?” Raelle asked when she came back up, her lips ghosting above Scylla’s when she spoke. 

“Yes,” Scylla said as she tried to kiss her but Raelle pulled back, denying her again, it made Scylla groan but somehow she was still smiling. 

“ _Get my fingers wet for me_ ,” Raelle said as she placed two fingers on Scylla’s lips. 

The phrase alone made Scylla wet enough but she complied. She opened her mouth and Raelle pushed her fingers inside her mouth, her eyes locked with Scylla’s as she pushed them against her tongue and Scylla tried her best to lick and suck for her. 

“That’s it,” Raelle said with that voice that made Scylla dizzy with want every time she heard it. “That’s enough.”

It was a game that Raelle liked to play and Scylla hated/loved how well she played it. 

Raelle was looking at her intently when she lowered her hand, taking her fingers right between Scylla’s legs and began a painfully slow exploration. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Raelle gasped much later when Scylla was tearing up and on the very edge of passing out. “You’re so beautiful… _my girl_.”

Scylla had never cum as hard as she did when she heard the words and she couldn’t remember what happened after it either. 

… 

Breathless and panting… Scylla wanted to scream. She had her eyes closed, head thrown back and hands squeezing her own breasts as she kept on riding Raelle’s fingers. 

Raelle, who was looking way too smug for her own good. “Goddess, you’re a siren. You’re so sexy.” Raelle groaned and Scylla looked at her. 

Goddess, she was panting and she was holding onto Scylla’s thigh with her free hand for all that was worth. 

“I’m close,” Scylla panted as she rolled her hips and Raelle’s face lit up as she thrusted her fingers upwards with more force. 

“ _Think you can take another finger?_ ” She asked and Scylla’s brain had a minor stroke, she was sure of it.

Goddess, the things that came out of Raelle’s mouth sometimes made her question her reality. “You’re so wet.”

“Goddess!” Scylla groaned when Raelle rubbed small circles around her clit and - for crying out loud- she looked so hot while Scylla rode her fingers like this. 

“Yes, yes. Do it.” She nodded frantically and when Raelle did she was momentarily thrown by the feeling - the feeling of being just so… so full.

“You okay?” Raelle asked when she froze, her muscles becoming taut as she held her breath. “Scyll?”

“Switch with me,” she said as she opened her eyes. “Don’t pull out.”

Raelle maneuvered her to lay on the mattress without pulling out her fingers and Scylla moaned, her fingers digging on Raelle’s shoulders as she held on. 

“You okay?” Raelle asked again and kissed her softly, deeply and so languidly that Scylla forgot for just a moment. 

“Just fuck me,” she gasped against Raelle’s lips and Raelle did. 

… 

“What is that?” Scylla asked with trepidation as Raelle sat on her bed with a very obvious bulge between her legs. 

“What do you think, beautiful?” Raelle asked and Scylla’s legs shook with anticipation, her belly immediately tightened at the sight. 

It wasn’t uncommon to come to her room and find Raelle waiting for her nowadays but the prominent bulge between her legs was definitely a first, and it was doing things to Scylla that she wasn’t fully ready to admit just yet.

“Where - ? How?” She asked as she closed the door behind her and locked it. 

“Is this something you want to try with me?” Raelle asked, a bit flustered and a bit shy and Scylla’s heart swelled. 

“Yeah,” she said as she straddled Raelle’s lap and pecked her lips in a silent greeting. 

“That’s good to hear,” Raelle said as she wrapped her arms around Scylla’s waist and kissed her deeply. 

Sometimes Scylla became lost in Raelle’s lips, she couldn’t explain it - the feeling she got when Raelle kissed her was something that she couldn’t quite understand herself… 

“I missed you today,” Raelle said when she pulled back and Scylla had to blink a couple of times to bring herself out of the stupor that she always fell under when they kissed. 

“I miss you everyday,” she countered and Raelle smiled. “So?”

“Now you get undressed,” Raelle beat her to it and Scylla laughed and quickly complied, throwing off her jacket and shirt behind her. 

“Goddess,” Raelle gasped as she reached behind Scylla’s back to undo her bra, her lips already kissing every inch of available skin before her. 

Scylla’s hands were on Raelle’s hair as the blond took one of her nipples between her lips and sucked lightly, before moving onto the other. Her hands were already working on Scylla’s pants and lowering her zipper, impatient to get her naked. 

“Come here,” Raelle said as she helped her on the bed and took off Scylla’s pants completely. 

“You’ve done this before?” Scylla had to ask as Raelle took off her own clothes and the strap on became visible. 

“You’ll be my first,” Raelle grinned as she came to kneel between Scylla’s parted legs on the mattress. “Goddess, you’re so wet already.”

“It’s what you do to me,” Scylla gasped when Raelle ran her fingers down her slit, gathering her wetness and pressing against her clit before teasing her entrance with two fingers. 

“ _I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to look me in the eyes for a week without blushing_.” Raelle said and Scylla stopped breathing. 

Sometimes - Goddess! Sometimes she believed that if Raelle tried hard enough, she could make Scylla cum just by saying things like that.

“Show me,” she challenged and Raelle leaned forward to kiss her hard, kiss her silly. 

She came so many times that night that when they were done they were both sweaty and spent, but Raelle was holding her and whispering ‘my girl’ in her ear, over and over again and things were… they were just perfect. 

Raelle was right though, and if Abigail burst out laughing every time that Scylla blushed madly when Raelle grinned at her then screw her because it was worth it. 

… 

The strap came out from time to time and they both enjoyed it, although Scylla was pretty sure that Raelle enjoyed it a tad more than she did. 

Scylla came with a loud groan and Raelle’s name on the tip of her tongue. Maybe riding the strap was becoming a favorite position of hers… maybe. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Raelle panted when Scylla collapsed on her chest, spent and content. “You have no idea how good you look riding me like that.”

“Stop,” Scylla laughed tiredly. “I don’t think I can go again.”

Raelle switched their positions then, with impressive skill and strength too, the toy still positively buried deep inside Scylla. 

“You can,” Raelle said as she began to move her hips and Scylla gasped, her mouth falling open and her hands scratching down Raelle’s arms. 

“Yes, yes.” Scylla moaned and closed her eyes when Raelle began to hit that spot that drove Scylla crazy and pressed all the right buttons. 

“ _Uh uh, no_.” Raelle said and grabbed Scylla’s chin until she opened her eyes, and without stopping her hard and deep thrusts. “ _Keep your eyes on me when I fuck you_.”

Scylla gasped, eyes locked with Raelle’s as she came and squirmed under a grinning Raelle. 

“ _My girl_ , fuck.” Raelle slowed her thrusts as she leaned forward to kiss Scylla softly. “So beautiful.”

Scylla could barely feel Raelle’s lips on her chin before she drifted off to sleep. 

… 

  
  



End file.
